A Halfa is Born
by KP100
Summary: What if Danny told his parents he was half ghost when he got his powers? A RESPONSE TO angel-feather-keeper'S CHALLENGE! I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM!
1. THE ACCIDENT

_**AN AT THE END!**_

_**A Halfa is Born: THE ACCIDENT**_

_Danny's POV_

_It was my birthday, April 3 2004. I was turning 14 that day, when THE ACCIDENT happened. My parents had just finished building their ghost portal, that Jazz and I thought wouldn't work. Sam and Tucker came over for a video game show-down that we'd scheduled as a birthday party. We where just getting to the middle of Race to Armageddon when my parents walked upstairs with a gloomy look on their faces. I paused the game and asked them what' wrong._

"_Danny, the portal isn't working." Mom replied. They headed upstairs to sulk. When we heard the door shut, Sam got up and looked me in the eye. _

"_Common birthday boy." She said as she walked down stairs toward the lab._

"_SAM! I'm not supposed to have anyone down here without my parents!" I yelled running after her as Tucker followed._

_When I got down there Sam was standing in front of the portal._

"_Danny, you should try to fix it. I mean, if you do, maybe your parents will be so over joyed that they'll forget we're down here, and they'll reward you by leaving you out of their ghost obsession!" I looked at the portal, and back at Sam._

"_What would I wear, I mean I highly doubt the clothes I have on now will withstand it." She tossed something at me, and I fumbled to catch it. I unfolded it, to find it was a jumpsuit with my dad's face on it._

"_Urgh, fine." I said pulling it on over my clothes and zipping it up. I was about to step inside when Sam slapped her hand on my chest._

"_What?" I asked her. She smiled and pointed at my chest, I looked down. Seeing my dad's face on my chest, I frowned and peeled it off. I stepped into the portal, and started feeling along the walls, looking around. I must have pressed something because the end of it started lighting up. I turned and tried to run out of it, but the light caught me. It was really pain full, and all I remember is screaming a lot. Then I blacked out._

_Next thing I know, I'm on the tiled floor of the lab, and the portal was glowing green. I stood up, and looked around. Everything seemed fine, until they started growing. I looked down to find I was sinking through the floor! I yelped and Sam ran over, grabbed my arms and yanked me out of the ground. She pointed to a mirror that was hanging on the wall. I ran over to it and looked inside. I had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes! Also my suit had changed. It was black where it used to be white, and vise versa. Suddenly I heard my dad's voice behind me yell out,_

"_GHOST!" along with the hum of an ecto weapon starting to warm up. I turned around and saw my parents aiming the anti-ghost weapons at me._

"_WAIT! It's me! Danny!" I yelled. They didn't falter, but they didn't shoot either._

"_Prove it." They said coldly. Right, how would I prove it? I closed my eyes and thought of being human. I suddenly felt a rush of energy pass over me. I opened my eyes to see I was human again. My parent's eyes where as big as dinner plates as the put down the weapons. _

"_Danny?" they said at the same time._

_**AND THAT'S IT! I hope you liked it! I'm thinking it'll be a one-shot, but if the readers (YOU PEOPLE!) think I should add more chapters, please tell me in the form of a review! Thanks! And I think this is the most I've ever written, 707 words!**_


	2. What Are They For?

_**Thanks to the votes, adding/alerts, and reviews! I've decided to continue this story! And since Danny told is parents right away, everything is going to be different. Anyways, ENJOY! PS. A/N AT THE BOTTOM!**_

_**A Ghost Attack**_

"_Yeah?" I asked my parents, holding my hands up so they wouldn't shoot. I still wasn't sure whether or not they believed me okay!_

"_H-how'd this happen?" their voices shook._

_I told them how I got my new powers, but I didn't mention how Sam had been the one to talk me into it._

"_Umm, I'd kinda like to keep them, y'know, as a sort of self defense?" I asked them, as I put my hands down._

"_Okay sweetie, as long as you try to keep them under control. And I don't think anyone but us should know about this, okay?" I nodded. Suddenly a yawn over took me, so I told them goodnight, saw Sam and Tucker to the door, and headed upstairs to bed._

_A few months later I had control of my ghost powers, and I thought I knew what they where for. I knew because of that first ghost attack. Something over came me in that fight, adrenaline maybe. Whatever it was, I somehow knew I'd be the hero. And as it turned out, I was! I'd just gone on pure instinct, and won. _

_**OKAY! THAT'S A WRAP! And I'd like to say that at some point in this story, I might do a solute to soldiers that are in war right now. I figure I'll do this because my grandfather (who died this past Tuesday,9/7/10, and I'm going to his funeral tomorrow, 9/10/10) and my Dad (who died on March 18**__**th**__**, 2009) where all in a branch in the military. WOOH! 367 words! Also, R&R PLEASE! I probably will update after at least 2 reviews. Thanks to the people who have done that and more already!**_


	3. Adrenaline

_**All right, I am going to be on T V on October 2nd, in the Braves game, playing the Phillies. I will be in a Girl Scout troop. Enjoy, and thanks for the reviews!**_

Adrenaline

Danny's POV

"JAZZ!" I yelled out, I needed help with my math homework.

"NO DANNY! DO YOUR HOMEWORK YOURSELF!" she yelled back. I gasped suddenly as an icy blue wisp of air escaped my mouth. Not now, I needed to get this done! I closed my eyes and triggered that deep electricity that I knew so well. I felt it wash over me, leaving my skin tingling. I opened my eyes to see I was in ghost mode. I flew out my open window and looked around. No ghost, or at least not until I heard the annoying one and only…

"BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

Box Ghost. I sighed. He was invisible, the coward.

" Okay, if you're going to play coward and hide from me, then I'll just get my parents on you." I yelled out, picking a direction I hoped he was in. He knew I wouldn't hurt him, and would just suck him up inside the thermos. My parents on the other hand, where a different story.

"No, no!" he turned visible, and as soon as he did, I whipped out a thermos from no where-I had learned to do that from Dad- and sucked him inside. I looked around to make sure there weren't any more ghosts around, but I spied one on a rollercoaster. The fair was in town by the way. I sighed as I flew over, and sucked him inside. Hmmm…one little ride wouldn't hurt, would it? I buckled myself in, and the ride started. I put my hands up as we started slowly up the first hill. I realized I was in the front, and there was a body of water we were heading for. I looked behind me to see everyone in a bathing suit. Uh oh. I screamed as we went down and hit the water. The water was super cold, and then we were out of it and heading toward another body of water. By the time, the ride was over, not only was my adrenaline flowing super fast, but also I was soaking wet, and my hair was all in my face. I remembered then, why I hated roller coasters.

_**Yeah, sorry. Just felt like I needed to update! The next REAL chapter will come hopefully sometime next week.**_


	4. Stalker

_**Sorry for the long wait… I kinda forgot about this story… hehe. Also, I added a twist. **__**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, if I did, I'd be making new episodes for every week of the year!**_

Danny flew in his room, sat cross-legged in the air before falling back down, now in his human form.

"Eww…" he said pulling out a brown banana skin from his shirt and dropping it in a waste can. He'd gotten slammed into a dumpster while fighting Skulker. Suddenly he heard a tap on his window. He glanced over there to see a scared looking Sam. He got up and opened the window to let Sam in.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Danny, some guy is stalking me."

"Really? You're sure it isn't Dash or Tucker trying to creep you out?"

"Pretty sure."

"I'll go check." Danny went ghost, and flew through the wall. A few moments passed before Danny came back, trying to hold in a laugh.

"What?"

"I know who your stalker is."

"Who?" Sam quirked an eyebrow.

"P-P-Paulina!" Danny laughed, causing Sam's mouth to fall open, practically hitting the floor.

"No way! I thought it looked like a girl…" Sam laughed.

"WAY!" Danny cracked up.

"Hold on, I'ma look out the window and see if she's sitting in a tree with binoculars and a PDA!" Sam laughed herself over to the window and looked out. But she suddenly started laughing.

"Holy crap…" Sam muttered wide eyed.

"What Sam?" Danny made his way over to the window and looked out to see Paulina sitting in a tree with a PDA in her hand, and holding binoculars up to her eyes.

"Do you think she saw…?" Sam trailed off, making eye contact with Danny. Both their eyes were as wide as plates. They waited a second before high tailing it outside to Paulina's tree.

"Paulina! What are you doing up there!" Danny yelled up to her.

"Interesting Danny. You're half ghost." Paulina Sanchez grinned down on them.

"Oh no…" Sam and Danny muttered.

"Paulina! You CAN NOT tell ANYONE! Other wise I'll make Danny Phantom go away." Danny threatened.

"Relax, Ghost Boy. I won't tell, but only if you agree to spend a day with me as Danny Phantom." Paulina let an evil smirk play across her lips. Danny sent a terrified look to Sam, who sent it right back.

"Uh… I guess. When?" Danny sighed in defeat.

"Tomorrow, pick me up at noon." Paulina replied, climbing down from the tree.

"Kay, see you then." Danny and Sam headed inside.

"Danny, it was nice knowing you." Sam patted her friend on the shoulder.

"Thanks for the moral support." Danny muttered sarcastically, holding his head in his hands.

"Welcome." Sam smiled.

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad. Just take her to a picnic, flying, and maybe a little lesson on ghost fighting." Sam suggested.

"Yeah, I'll do that." Danny stated. Sam climbed out the window, and started the walk back to her place. Danny flopped back on his bed, gentley rubbing his temples, muttering. His eyes were shut, so he eventually drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**_Yay! This chappies done! R&R please!_**


	5. Date Part 1

_**Yay! Update! R&R please, also I forgot to mention that in the last chapter, it's supposed to take place a few months after Danny gains complete control of his powers… sorry! R&R!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**A Halfa is Born**_

_**Chapter 5: Date Part 1**_

Opening his eyes, Danny looked at the alarm clock sitting on his bed side table.

11:30

"I have thirty minutes till I need to be picking Paulina up." Danny groaned before rolling out of his bed. He stumbled into the bathroom and took a five minute shower. After he was done with that, he pulled on his usual attire. Glancing at his clock, he sighed before heading downstairs and fixing a picnic, then headed out after yelling out, "Mom! Dad! I'm going on a picnic!" He went ghost behind a dumpster, and flew his way to Paulina's. He landed on her doorstep,switched back to human, and reached out to ring the doorbell. Paulina answered the door, before squealing seeing the picnic basket.

"Dad! I'm leaving!" she shut the door and held out her arms toward Danny.

"Fly me!" she grinned. Danny sighed inwardly, and picked her up, then flew off.

"So, Danny. How'd you get your powers?" she questioned him.

"Lab accident a few months ago." he answered her, trying very hard to be vague.

"Really? Did it hurt?"

"Well, being shocked by electricity over and over can kinda hurt." Danny chuckled. To his surprise, Paulina kissed him on the cheek.

"Why'd you do that?" Danny asked her.

"I was just apologizing for the way my friends and I treat you, but I'll have to act the same way around my friends ya know?" she responded with a blush. Danny raised his eyebrows before looking away and flying toward a grassy hillside in the distance.

* * *

Once the two got to their destination, Danny laid out the blanket before spreading out all the food. He and Paulina sat down on the cloth, before grabbing food. Danny held a ham sand witch, and Paulina held a spork in her hand, about to dig into a salad.

"How'd you know I like salad?"

"I'm observant." Danny winked at her.

"Except with the goth Chick..." Paulina muttered.

"Hey! She ad I are just friends... besides I don't even think she likes me." Danny sighed.

"Wow. You really are clueless." Paulina laughed.

"You two are always together, she always has this adoring look in her eye when she looks at you, and you two blush when you touch." Paulina pointed out.

"She does?" Danny wondered, causing Paulina to perform a face palm.

"Yes!" Paulina responded after chewing a mushroom.

"Oh..." Danny smiled.

"Well then, what else shall we do?" Danny asked, grabbing a donut.

"I don't know..."

"Want to learn a little about ghost fighting?" Danny asked her.

"Sure, but how are we gonna do that when there aren't any ghosts?" Paulina asked.

"Just wait, they'll show up. They always do." Danny responded. Just a few moments later, Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Alright, there's a ghost nearby." Danny stated, pulling Fenton Gear from the picnic basket.

"How do you know?"

"That blue wisp of air that just came out of my mouth? That's a ghost sense." Danny answered her question.

"Oh..."

"BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST!'

"Will you be my friend?" came two ghostly voices.

"Good, it's the two easiest ghosts." Danny smiled.

"Where are they?"

"I don't know they're invisible..." Danny brought out his cell phone, winked a Paulina who smiled in return, then pretended to make a call.

"HEY MOM! THERE ARE SOME GHOSTS-" he started out really loudly, but was interupted by two ghosts becoming visible. He hung the phone up, and put it back into his pocket. He stood up, pulling Paulina with him, and went ghost.

"Alright, here's an ecto gun. Just aim, and pull this trigger." Danny explained to her. She did as told, and managed to hit the Box Ghost right in his stomach. Danny sucked him up into the thermos, and got ready for Klemper.

"Will you be my friend?" Klemper asked Paulina.

"NO!" Danny and Paulina responded, before Paulina shot him in the arm. Danny sucked him up in the thermos.

"Great job Paulina!" Danny grinned.

"Thanks." Paulina replied.

"That was actually kinda fun..." Paulina smiled up at him.

"I know, but please don't turn into my parents!"Danny laughed.

"No way!" Paulina laughed with him.

* * *

**_Well thats Date Part 1! R&R please!_**


	6. Date Part 2

_**I'm sorry, but I'm probably not gonna update often on any of my stories. I'm just so busy, with school, a Spelling B, tests, and a book that I'm beginning to write (I'm gonna try and publish it when I'm done, I'll give you deets on it when I'm about done with it!), and plays (Willey Wonka) I just don't have a lot of time to update. Anyway, here it is! Also, theres a little DxP and DxS... Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**__**A Halfa is Born**_

_Chap. 6 : Date Part 2_

Danny's POV

After I packed up, I slipped the basket onto my back, and switched back to my human self. I picked Paulina up in my arms, and flew off into the sky.

"So, do you, like, work out?" Paulina asked me, feeling my abs.

"Uh, no. Ghost hunting can do this to ya." I blushed at her warm touch. I couldn't believe I was blushing at her touch, I was over her!

"Wow. What else can it do?"she asked me, true curiosity shining in her eyes.

"Cause delusional visions." I grinned at her. She obviously didn't get it, because she looked at me worriedly.

"Relax! I was kidding!" I hoped she really didn't take me seriously.

"Oh. Good! I wouldn't want to be alone with a deluson...delusal...whatever you said!" she laughed, I joined in after a moment. I was so glad she didn't take that joke seriously... Suddenly Paulina reached up and kissed me. Flat on the lips.

* * *

"Thanks Danny." Paulina waved from her front door, as I awkwardly waved back flying backwards. She shut the door, and I turned and flew toward my place. As I was flying, I passed Dash who shouted very loudly, "DANNY PHANTOM! OH MY GOD! CAN HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!" but I kept flying, acting as though I never heard him, chuckling under my breath the whole way. It was odd how he never put two and two together.

I flew into an alley beside my house, and switched back to human. Grabbing the old picnic basket, I strolled up to the door, and walked inside.

"DANNY!" I heard a feminine voice whine from the living room. Didn't think she'd be waiting for me. I walked into the living room, and set the picninc basket down. Plopping into a plush chair, I raised a questioning eyebrow at Sam.

"Sooo... how'd it go?"

"Oh, ya' know. Good." I replied trying not to make her suspicious.

"Something happened. What! Tell me!" she grinned, sliding closer.

"Did she get kidnapped by a ghost? Or what!" Sam asked excitedly.

"Erm.., she can shoot a ecto gun pretty well." I lied again. I hated lying to Sam, she always seemed to know when I was lying, and had this hurt look in her eyes. Those deep, violet, gorgeous eyes... _Whoa! _Where did _that _come from!

"What? Did she hurt you? I swear if that little bi-" she began to rant, standing up, but I stopped her mid sentence.

"No Sam, she didn't hurt me! She only hurt Klemper and the Box Ghost!" I responded quickly. Sam sat down, and looked me in the eyes.

"Danny. What went on with you two? I need to know!" I sighed. I was cornered, might as well come out with the truth.

"She...she.."

"She what Danny?"

"Kissed me."

* * *

**_Haha! Tell me what you think in the form of a review please! Also wish me luck, 'cause tomorrow (Wednesday, December 8th 2010), is the school wide spelling b which I'm in! I hope I win!_**

**_~KP100_**


	7. Sam

_**I didn't win the spelling b. But my friend… well, er… acquaintance did! Lol, anyways… ENJOY!**_

_**Chap. 7 : Sam**_

Silence flowed between the two raven haired teens for a long moment. Then, quietly, almost in a whisper, Sam asked the one question Danny feared at the moment.

"She did what?" She asked this as she glanced down.

"Sam, don't go trying to kill her or something. I'm sure it was because she was under the influence of being carried by 'The Ghost Boy'." Danny stated.

"I'm not mad."

"SAM! DON'T DO- wait, what?" Danny yelled.

"I'm not mad." She stated again, her voice still a whisper. Danny lifted her chin so she'd have to look at him.

"Why aren't you mad Sam? I thought you'd be mad…" Danny asked, looking Sam in her eyes.

'_God, she's beautiful. I can't believe I'm thinking this, but I think I'm in love with her.'_ Danny thought. He was still holding her chin, as her eyes glistened with hot tears.

"Because…because… I love you!" Sam shouted to the heavens. The hot tears pored over, and flowed down her cheeks. Danny wiped them away, and looked Sam in her eyes. He started leaning in and…

_**Haha! I'm sorry it's so short; I should have the next chapter up either tonight or tomorrow. I couldn't resist stopping there. Sorry again! Review please!**_


	8. Kiss?

_****_

Here's Chapter 8!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chap. 8: Kiss?**_

Danny leaned in toward Sam, his eyes were closed and so were Sam's. Slowly, their lips met in a passionate kiss. They kissed for about 4 seconds, before pulling apart, leaning their foreheads together.

"Wow." Danny stated, smiling at Sam. Sam smiled back at Danny, glad he'd accepted her.

"So, I'm guessing the feelings mutual?" Sam asked.

"You got it." Danny replied, leaning in again, only for their foreheads to bang together painfully. The two immediately jerked back, covering their heads.

"Ow!" they laughed at the same time. Danny let go of Sam, and backed up slightly, still laughing.

"Sorry." He grinned.

"'S okay." She replied. She walked toward him, and gave him a hug. After the hug was over, she pulled back and kissed him on the cheek.

"I gotta go. See ya later Danny!" she walked out the door, closing it behind her. Danny turned and walked up the stairs toward his room.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it! Again, sorry for it being so short, I ran out of ideas... R&R please!_**

**_~KP100_**


	9. Sam's Birthday, and Reveal?

**_I finally got rid of that horrid writer's block! Yay! R&R please!_**

* * *

"Happy fifteenth Samiekins!" Sam's mom burst into Sam's room, holding a bright pink cake, with the number 15 on it. Her mom placed the cake on Sam's bedside table, and walked over o the curtains.

"Samiekins, you need sunlight. I honestly don't understand why you don't love the sun! It's so bright!" her mom through the curtains wide open, leaving the bright sun to fall on Sam's already scrunched up face.

"Ugh, the two things I hate most. The sun, and bright colors." She mumbled, covering her face with her pillow. Her mom sighed and walked over. She sat on her bed, and picked up a brightly wrapped box off the floor, and handed it to Sam.

"We got you a gift… open it please." She asked her only daughter. Sam sighed and sat up, taking the box. She ripped the flimsy paper off, and opened the box. She couldn't help but gasp at what she saw.

Grabbing what was in the top of the box, she pulled it out. It was a black sleeveless dress, with tiny little gray sequins on it! She stared at it, before hugging her mom.

"I love it!" she exclaimed, but her mom merely pointed back at the box. She looked down, and saw black candles, and a Linkin Park CD. She hugged her mom again, before grabbing the CD, and looking at the back to see what songs where on it. The first two, were In the End, and Shadow of the Day. She tore the wrapping off, and opened the CD package. She took out the CD, and placed it in the CD player. Sam's mom walked out as the first song began playing. Sam pulled on the cute dress, to see what it looked like on her. It fit at the top, and then frilled out some, but not too much. Sam liked it, but she didn't want to where it to school, she'd save it for the dance.

She walked into her open closet as she hummed the lyrics to In the End. Finding the perfect top, she pulled it on. It was a long sleeve black shirt that said "I Ghost Boys" with the Danny Phantom emblem under it. The words Ghost Boys was neon green. She started looking at her pants and skirts. Pulling on a pair of black cargo pants, she quickly paired it with a green belt. She pulled on black Converse that were splattered with neon green paint.

Closing the door to her closet, she walked over to her vanity were she applied black eyeliner, mascara and gray eye shadow. She picked up her grape flavored lip stain, and rubbed the purple stain over her lips. She brushed her hair, but decided to let it stay down. She turned out the lights, and went down stairs to grab some fruit.

As she ate her banana, she packed her vegetarian lunch. After doing this, she left the green house yelling.

"Bye mom! Bye dad!"

* * *

Sam walked into school, and made her way to her locker were she placed her spider backpack, and lunch box. She saw Danny walking towards her, and bit her lip. Trying to hold in her laugh, she angled her shirt so Danny wouldn't see it.

"Happy birthday." he smiled at her, as he gave her a hug.

"Thanks." she smiled up at him as she shut her locker, and faced him. He saw the neon green, and looked down to read the shirt. After he finished, his face was three different shades of red.

"Nice." he commented, laughing.

"Thanks." she stood up on her toes to give him a quick kiss. Turning around, she ran right into Tucker, who was gaping. However, ever so slowly, his smile turned into a broad grin.

"I see you two admitted to your love." he said happily. He looked down at Sam, and read her shirt.

"And you're showing it off too." he laughed as Sam got up to hit him, but he ran off before she could.

"C'mon, lets get to class." Danny smiled at her, as he put an arm around her shoulders and walked them to their first period class.

On their way there, Danny got slammed in the lockers. Dash, as usual, was wanting to pound on him. Before he could though, Danny saw Kwan teasing Sam about her shirt. This angered him, causing his eyes to glow neon green. This, unfortunately, didn't go unnoticed by Dash.

"Fenton... why are your eyes green?" he asked, lightly letting go of Danny, but not enough to let the halfa get away. Danny looked at Sam, both of them had froze at Dash's words.

"Uh..."

* * *

**_Muahahaha! Evil cliff hanger! Now, if you review a lot, it'll just mean a bigger chance of me updating sooner! Now, review please!_**


	10. A Halfa is Born Revealed

**_Sorry it took so long, for some reason I just didn't want to update, so, thinking of all of you, I forced myself. The next chappie is about half way written on paper, so that could take a few days. R&R!_**

* * *

"Uh…" Danny stuttered He didn't exactly want to tell Dash his deepest, darkest, secret; but he had gotten himself caught with no way out.

"Tell me Fenton!" Dash shook Danny violently, causing his head to pound against the lockers behind him.

"Fine!" Danny exclaimed, rubbing his soar head. Dash waited impatiently for Danny to speak again.

"I'm... half ghost." Danny revealed.

"Really? Can we see your other half?" Dash asked, starting to get excited.

Danny sighed, "Sure."

He mentally triggered those familiar blue-ish white electrical rings, and began to split them. Everyone watched in amazement; well, everyone but Sam. She just looked on in horror.

Dash gasped when Danny's emblem showed up. He'd seen it well enough on Paulina's stuff to know what or who's it was. He continued to watch the rings until they were gone, and only then did Danny open his eyes. Gone were the black hair and blue eyes, instead snow white hair and radioactive, glowing green eyes replaced them.

"You're...you're Danny Phantom!" Dash exclaimed. Danny simply nodded his head, and took a hold of Dash's wrists. He gently but firmly removed Dash's hands from his shoulders, then locked eyes with Dash. Neon green met teal, and suddenly Dash feinted.

* * *

**_Haha! The DP Theme song came on right as I finished this! Well... review!_**


	11. AN

I got a Diviant Art! Here's the URL: h t t p:/ r e d h e a d n d p r o u d . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / (Delete the spaces!)


End file.
